The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Earlier aspects and research studies have utilized both range and touch detectors to support multi-touch sensing. Combinations of different sensors are used in multi-touch screens and have been integrated for purposes such as controlling light emission/sensing in optical element displays. Some existing applications depend on spatial detection of small touching areas, like fingers, on very constrained surfaces by fully cooperative users. Certain applications also assume a limited number of simultaneously detected subjects, the cooperative behavior of such subjects, and the possibility of attaching sensors and transmitters to the subjects.